


Some kind of muse

by anthiese



Series: I really should go to sleep instead of making this [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, financial aid marriage because i said so, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthiese/pseuds/anthiese
Summary: Maya is back home, Ignatz is drawing... What about Raphael?For the Felannie server drabble challenge!
Relationships: Implied Ignatz Victor/Raphael Kirsten
Series: I really should go to sleep instead of making this [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592482
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Bread Eaters, Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Some kind of muse

**Author's Note:**

> Reem's prompt for this week: (200-500 words) Take any platonic or ambiguous paired ending from the game, from any route, and write something about it!  
> I picked Ignatz and Raphael's paired ending... I know a lot of ppl were disappointed by it. Here's a lil take on it! Enjoy!

“There is _no_ way Saint Indech was that beefy!”

Ignatz jumps at the loud voice, barely stopping himself from falling onto the canvas. He turns around to look at the newcomer, as her booming laugher fills the study: a head of blonde curls stumbles through the door, carrying bags over bags overflowing with new supplies. Maya drops everything on the floor, sending half a dozen new brushes rolling down the workshop.

“Welcome back,” Ignatz says, putting the charcoal aside to help her put everything away. Beside the brushes, there’s new parchment for miniatures, and probably more paint than they’re going to need for the month. He gives her a disapproving look, but Maya shrugs it off.

“Come on, we can afford it! Especially with the help from this,” she taps the little golden band on his ring finger, a match of the one he once gave to her, but now Raphael wears around his neck. “And it’s oil! It won’t go to waste!”

Ignatz sighs. “Just be careful, Maya… I tell you all the time, we’re lucky enough to have less taxes to pay like this, but it doesn’t mean we should take advantage of the situation.”

“Advantage.” She snorts. “Count Gloucester already passed the reform, why should he care if people just get married for some more money?”

Before he can realize that’s a rhetorical question, she’s ushering him away from the supplies with a “come, come, let’s see the work!”

Then he’s back to the canvas, and Maya stands beside him, squaring the preparatory sketch of the Saint, a large, monumental man with an axe in hand, blonde hair shaken by the wind.

“He’s really, really, way too big.” She mutters, scratching her chin.

Ignatz is used to her criticism by now, but in this case it hits a bit too close.

“All texts say he was a valiant, handsome fighter,” he replies. “I don’t see why we shouldn’t depict him as such, especially—”

“When you have a fitting model?” Maya interrupts him, already laughing again. “I know what my brother looks like, Ignatz!”

He would probably be embarrassed to admit it, if this wasn’t Maya. But they’ve known each other since forever, since she was a child and he was a little boy with a huge crush, that she’d figured out much faster than she should have.

“Yes, yes, alright.” He replies, rolling his eyes. “Does it look bad then?”

Maya is silent for a moment more, eyes focused on the smooth black lines, but soon she clicks her tongue, and turns to him with a wide smile.

“Still looks good, even if it’s my brother. This one will come out great, I’m feeling it.”

The words are kind of sharp, as they often are with Maya, but the encouragement is enough. He opens his mouth to ask another question, but she replies before he can speak it aloud.

“Yes, I think Raphael will love it.”


End file.
